


A Peter Parker Story

by ParkerIndustries



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerIndustries/pseuds/ParkerIndustries
Summary: Tony Stark has survived a lot of things, his parents deaths, capture of The Ten Rings and even a civil war, but nothing had prepared him for what was going to happen next. It only took one early morning phone call from Peter Parker to turn Tony's world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) I've had an Idea to write this fic for a long time, so i finally did! it's a bit all over the place, but i hope you guys enjoy my protective Tony. Just a warning that this fic does have a suicide attempt in it, so if that is a trigger for you, maybe this fic isn't for you. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it :)

The ring of Tony’s phone echoed through the compound, jolting him awake from such a shallow sleep. It was only two hours before that he finally decided to go up to bed as the wires in his gauntlet started to blur together. He had been awake for almost 48 hours fuelled by nothing but coffee and the desire to completely repair the suit before the weekend. He had just come from a recon mission at a HYDRA base with the team, only a few short months after the accords argument. The team decided it was best for everyone to put it behind them, despite the scepticism Tony harboured. He stayed away locking himself in the lab a lot of the time, trying desperately to avoid seeing Steve at any cost. Sure, they had talked around the compound occasionally making small talk, but truly they were just not ready to keep up a friendship. If it wasn’t for Peter, Tony may not even leave the compound for anything other than missions and SI emergencies. Peter had grown quite close in Tony’s heart, coming over almost every afternoon after school to work on his suit or even just play around with tech that Tony was tampering with. He cared for Peter in a way he never thought possible, and he quite enjoyed his company. He would do anything for him. 

Tony knew that a phone call in the middle of the night was never a good sign. His mind started to flash with images of Pepper, Rhodey, the team but most importantly Peter. His smile was infectious and he made Tony want to be a better person. Peters name showed on the caller ID. With such speed he picked up the phone, answering immediately ignoring the feeling in his gut saying that he really didn’t want to know what was on the other end of the line. 

“Kid, what’s wrong? Its 5 in the morning ,so the world better be in mortal danger,” Tony said trying to be his charming self, even though he was filled to the brim with anxiety.

“Mr…Mr Stark,” Peters words cut Tony like a knife. “I need your help.” 

“Um… of course. Tell me what’s going on kid. Where are you?” Tony tried to keep his voice steady but it was slowly becoming more of a challenge.

“I’m at Queens Memorial Hospital…” Peter words started to slur as he began to ball his eyes out. “Aunt May, she’s ah… been killed.” 

Tony felt like the floor had just crumbled beneath him, the darkness engulfing him whole. The silence felt like it was suffocating him and his mind so cruelly replayed the memory of him receiving his every own phone call to tell him that his parents had died. 

“It’s just… I didn’t know who else to call. She was all I had left,” Peter truly did have anyone else left to call, May was his last relative. Sure Ned or Michelle would have taken him in a heartbeat, but the thought of having to put on a strong face, was too much for him right now. 

“I’ll be there is 20 minutes. Hang tight kid… You’re going to be okay,” Tony felt terrible that Peter didn’t think he could call him with even the smallest problems, but he was going to do everything in his power to help. 

“Please. Please hurry,” Peter voice quivered, trying not to cry again but it was too late. The past 24 hours played on a loop, traumatizing him, over and over. 

“I’m coming as fast as I can,” The line went dead as Tony didn’t dare waste another minute, springing out of bed and racing down to the lab. He quickly got in the newest model of his Ironman suit and put the repulsers into full force, shooting out of the compound faster than the speed of light. 

\------- 

 

The hospital was clinical and lifeless, only making everything so much worse. Peter clung to Mays cold body, covered in wires and medical equipment. The doctors pronounced her time of death at roughly 3am and now the sun was rising over the city of Queens. The city Queens was usually so loud and beautiful. The birds chirped, the trees swayed, cars honked and people around the city chattered and talked, making Queens full of life. Today however the skies were grey and dull, the birds were nowhere to be found and the city was filled with silence. It was if the city was mourning a lost one, and Peter could not be more thankful. He didn’t know if he could face the big bad world all on his own and god knows he definitely couldn’t do it without May… but what choice did he have now? 

“May, please don’t leave me. Please I beg you. I need you. I don’t have anyone else,” Peter muttered those same words, over and over in a plea that maybe it would bring her back. Even though he knew that May had gone somewhere that she couldn’t call back, he continued to yell. He knew everything was his fault and god would he have traded places with May in a heartbeat. He should be dead, not her. He just sat next to her bed and continued to sob and repeat those same words, over and over again like a prayer to God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my protective dad Tony Stark in this chapter, and i hope you guys do to.

Tony true to his word arrived at Queens Memorial Hospital exactly 20 minutes after their phone call. The suit dissembled around him as he stepped out, leaving the shell of Ironman at the entrance of the hospital. He strode past the front desk as F.R.I.D.A.Y. had already pulled the blueprints and found the exact room that Peter and May were in. The worker at the front desk clearly star struck by the presence of the famous Tony Stark, tried to stop him but Tony had no intention of wasting any time. He was only at the hallway to the elevator when a group of large men blocked his pathway.

“Sir, you need to check in at the front desk before you can go up to see patients,” A rather large man stood in front of Tony, accompanied but another three men. Tony couldn’t help but start to laugh. 

“Buddy, I am going up there right now and you’re shitting yourself if you think you and the three stooges you got back there are going to stop me,” Tony still laughing at the fact they thought that they could stop him even on a bad day. He was going to get to Peter, and he wasn’t going to let anyone get in the way. 

The four men began to push towards him but he swiftly minored around them, making his way swiftly toward the elevator. Compared to some of the people Tony and the Avengers have faced, stepping around some gym junkies was like learning the ABCs. He pushed the button to the level for critical patients and began his way up. Mentally preparing what he would say to Peter in such a time of distress. The elevator doors opened and like a tsunami he was hit so many overwhelming feelings. As he walked down the pristine white hallway where he could hear Peter in a far off room.

 

***  
“Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me,” Peter voice was soft, but harsh enough to hear out in the hallway. Tony followed the sound until he was looking into Mays room. Peter’s pleas continued and Tony knew that nothing he could say would fix it, but god did he wish he could. He was shocked by Peter’s state, as he had only even seen him jumping around in excitement talking about science projects, his patrol as Spiderman or whatever what was on his mind on that particular day. As he looked into the room he didn’t see the strong and powerful Spiderman, but a fifteen year old boy tired to the bone, entwined with a person he loved… a dead person at that. 

Tony was frozen. Paralysed. Stiff. His mind told him that the kid needed comfort, but his feet stuck firmly to the ground. He took a few breaths and then reached out to grab the handle deciding that he had dawdled enough. He must have been taken back ever since he laid eyes on Peter, as he didn’t take any notice of the Police officers posted around the room. “Sir, I’m afraid you can’t enter until we have taken a statement from Mr Parker. This is now an ongoing investigation.”

Tony was shocked, and didn’t answer. His mind still trying to let the words sink in. 

“Sir, I’m really going to need you to take a step back from the room,” The officer continued to speak but Tony just stood and stared into the room. His eyes still fixated on the poor boy that desperately needed comfort.

“Um… What the actually fuck is going on?” Tony’s voice was harsh and could cut through steel, his anger boiling in his veins. 

“Haven’t you seen the news? There has been a serial killer going around Queens’s killing families. He kills them off one by one. We’ve had full surveillance and protection on Mr Parker since the passing of his Aunt early this morning,” The officers’ words silenced Tony swiftly as he stood and stared blankly back at him.

Sure Tony had a lot going on with the Avengers and Stark Industries right now and hadn’t had time to watch the news, but he had seen Peter almost every afternoon and was sure he would have said something. He tried to recount some of the conversations that him and Peter had recently, it came to his attention that none of their conversations were about large issues of importance. They would talk about the mechanics of his web shooters and the new Star Wars movie out in the cinema but Peter was actually very closed off about a lot of things. 

“No I haven’t actually. You can rest assured however that Mr Parker will be very safe with myself and earths mightiest heroes. So if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to take him home with me. Thanks,” Tony spoke fiercely and then without any more warning pushed the door open. He stood briefly in the threshold of the door and in no time crossed the distance to Peter. 

“Hey there kiddo,” His words were quiet and was met with nothing but sobs that grew louder. Peter glanced up at him, eyes bright red, face blotchy from crying and bags under his eyes that had bags of their own. He was still tightly latched to May, and the absolute sight of him made the knot in Tony’s stomach tighten about 100 times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer then my other ones, and it's a bit wordy. I'm writing at like 3am, so lets not be too critical, okay?

When Peter had called Tony he was skeptical on whether Tony would actually show up. They had become closer over these last few months, and Peter couldn’t think of anything better than spending those few hours with Tony every day after school, but where would Tony draw the line? When would Tony get sick of his blabbering and tell him to stop coming around? When would he finally decide that having him in his life was a curse? Peter honestly thought a call early in the morning would be when Tony finally decided he’d had enough.

“You came?” Peter’s voice wavered and tears continued to stream down his check.

“Of course I came kiddo. I’ll always be here for you, and I must really care if I got up at 5am,” Tony’s words brought a small chuckle to Peter, breaking the sobs. The tightening in Tony’s chest loosened about one notch. 

Peter let go of Mays arm, and in no time was pressed against the billionaire’s chest. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter pulling him in closer. He provided a type of familiar comfort that he didn’t know he had in him. The warm contact was like a trigger for Peter, sending into a full burst breakdown. His tears created a puddle on Tony’s extremely expensive suit but he didn’t seem to care. Tony didn’t dare move to break the contact that Peter had with him, trying to make the horrendous experience a tiny bit more bearable for the young boy. 

Tony finally broke the silence, “Do you want to get out of here?” His words were nice and soft. Peter just glanced up at him, and gave a tiny nod. He took one last look at his Aunt and led the way out of the room. 

The officers outside of the room had not moved a muscle since Tony had entered the room, and god they were serious about not letting Peter leave. They ambushed the pair, but Tony grabbed Peter and wrapped his arm around him pulled him closer. 

“Mr Parker, I’m going to have to ask you a few questions down at the station. We are going to need to put you into a witness protection program, immediately. As you’re a local resident of Queens I’m sure you are aware of the threat that the public call ‘The Ripper’. This is a very serious matter,” The officer completely ignored Tony, despite Peter being tightly wrapped up against him.

“Yeah of course. Um, thanks for coming Mr Stark, I’ll talk to you later,” Peters voice was small, but enough for Tony and the officers to hear. Peter moved away from Tony and tried to go over to the officer, but was stopped promptly. 

“How about, no?” Tony stepped forwards in front of the kid, and was eye to eye with the officer. “I’ll be taking the kid with me, to the Avengers compound and if you want to ask him some questions you can come around there. Capiche?”

“Tony, that’s really not necessary, this is protocol for all these Ripper cases. It’s really fine,” Peter was talking from behind Tony, who was not budging one bit.

“Peter, after everything you’ve been though, I want to you to stay with me for at least a couple of days, and if this Ripper dick comes by, then I’ll have a nice little conversation with him myself. We’re going. Now!” Tony ushered Peter away from the officers and back down stairs. 

 

******  
It was no surprise that having the infamous Ironman suit parked at the front of the hospital would attract a crowd. They were met with the utter blinding flashes of millions of cameras from paparazzi’s, bloggers, reporters and just fans of the man made of iron. As soon they moved close enough, Tony did this weird gesture and all of a sudden the shell of Ironman shifted into a brief case which Tony grabbed swiftly. They continued to the car park where Happy was waiting next to a sleek black Audi. 

“Boss. Kid. Time to go?” Happy tilted his head ever so slightly in a greeting, while simultaneously grabbing the case Tony was holding. Happy opened the door and Peter slid in first, with Tony not far behind. The car started in a matter of seconds and then they were off. Peter looked gloomily out the window, still unsure on how to feel about the billionaires antics. The last 24 hours was still on reply in his mind. How could he ever ask Tony to look after him? Everyone that he ever became close to him had died, and how could he live if Tony died? 

Being Spiderman came with a lot of perks, super senses, a faster metabolism that could let him heal faster and even enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and stamina. A lot of people were aware of the advantages, but no one knew about the disadvantages. With his heightened senses his emotions were a different to everyone else. When he liked someone he fell in love, when he was happy he was ecstatic and when he was sad he was depressed… and god was he depressed. His parents were dead, his uncle was dead and now his Aunt May had died. How could he stay with Tony knowing that everyone he ever grew close to died? He would never be able to live with himself? So he decided, that he didn’t want to live at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is super long... I was just so in the zone with it tonight. I loved writing this chapter so much and i hope you guys love it to.

They arrived at the compound roughly an hour after they left the hospital. Tony and Peter sat in complete silence the entire way home, Tony not daring to speak a single word. It wasn’t until Happy parked in the garage and disembarked the car that Tony finally spoke.

“Let’s go upstairs, you can stay in my suite. You should get some rest,” Tony looked at the kid as if he was a ghost. Peter clearly hadn’t slept in over 24 hours. 

“I don’t know if I can sleep…” Peter’s voice was so quiet that it was almost impossible to hear. Tony didn’t answer but simply pulled the boy in for a hug. He knew what the kid was going through, but also knew that he needed to sleep. So he pulled the kid in tight, and walked with him to the elevator. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. make sure my suite is empty,” Tony’s words echoed through the metal box and without any more instruction the elevator began it’s was up to Tony’s suite.

“Sir, your suite is completely empty and a room has been prepared for Mr Parker’s arrival,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. had a mechanical voice but was still familiar to Peter. He felt warm in the fact that Tony would let him stay in his person space. Maybe he cared for him more than he thought. They arrived in what seemed like 3 seconds and the way Stark tech worked, it probably was 3 seconds. They moved past the kitchen and dining space, walking down the hall to a room right next to Tony's. The bed was recently made, and the room was pristine white but homey. Tony pulled back the sheets and Peter climbed in. 

“Sleep tight kid. Everything is going to be alright, I’m here for you,” Tony was empathetic for Peter and wanted to make him feel comfortable. Peter was tired to the bone and downright destroyed. It crushed every bone in Tony’s body and he would have done anything to take all the boys grieving away. He would have done it without giving it another thought. 

“Tony… please don’t leave me,” Peters voice made the entire whole world fall silent. 

“I’ll stay while you fall asleep kid. I’ll stay as long as you need,” and god knows that Tony meant every word he had said. It didn’t take long for Peter to fall asleep, it was almost instant as his head hit the pillow. Tony was true to his word and stayed with the kid while he drifted off into a deep slumber. He was going to track down this ‘Ripper’ and rain down a hell like never before. Whoever this killer thought he was, he had never faced someone like Tony after a person he loved had been hurt. As soon as he left the room, he made F.R.I.D.A.Y. put up a protocol for only Peter and himself to access his suite, he wasn't taking any chances. 

 

******

Tony took the elevator down to the common room, because if he didn’t get some coffee in him, he might start to malfunction. Earths mightiest heroes were all assembled around the TV playing Mario Kart. Clint was clearly in the lead and if you were unsure of it, you could just listen to all his snarky remarks. 

“Eat my dust, Sam! You’ll always be second best to me! The King of Mario Kart!” Clint’s comment caught a few chuckles from the others, and Tony just scoffed as he moved into the kitchen.

“Ah… welcome back Mr Stark, thank you for gracing us with your presence,” Rhodey sarcastically greeted him. Tony missed spending time with him, and his comment brought him small grin. 

“Yeah well, I need my go go juice,” Tony’s comment brought the attention of the entire of the team, all but Clint and Sam who continued battling out for the Mario Kart championship. Tony poured himself a generous cup of coffee, and sat down at the breakfast bar, trying to wrap his head around the events that had all happened so quickly. Steve being the righteous man he was, saw the real pain in Tony’s eyes and couldn’t help but ask what was going on. 

“Tony what’s going on? You never come down here, unless it’s for training or if the world is falling apart,” Tony hated how he loved that Steve always wanted to make everything better. 

“Oh you know I just had a long night. A typically night really. I was woken up by a phone call at 5 in the morning saying that Peters Aunt had been murdered by a serial killer, ambushed by the Police who are telling me that Peter is being hunted by a serial killer. but the highlight was finding out that May was his last living relative, so I brought him back here, and now he’s passed out in my suite,” Tony’s words were like poison, killing the atmosphere around them. Clint and Sam stopped their race and looked up at the distressed billionaire. Steve was even blindsided by the answer Tony had given.

Natasha finally cut the silence, “So what are you going to do? You can barely take care of yourself let alone another human.”

“What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! I’m going to track down this serial killer the Ripper or whatever the fuck he calls himself and I’m going to rip his fucking head off!” Tony didn’t even realize the magnitude of anger he had boiling under his skin. His words were vindictive and he had no remorse. 

“Tony are you sure that’s the best idea? You’re clearly distressed, and I don’t think it’s the best idea to go after him in your current state,” Tony knew that Rhodey was only trying to make things better, but oh did it only make it 100x worse. 

“So what’s your plan? We just leave a fifteen year old boy with no family out on the street? With a fucking murderer determined to kill him? I will not let that boy go through what I had to when I was his age. That boy has already climbed through a pile of shit and I will be dammed if I let anything else happen to him!” The team gave Tony looks of worry. Sometimes they all forgot what Tony went through as a child. They only ever saw the sarcastic shithead and brave face he put on in front of the others, a charade to protect himself from anymore damage. The truth was however, no matter how much Tony thought he was okay, there was a gigantic list of reasons he wasn’t.

“Try to remember that he isn’t just an ordinary kid, Tony. He’s Spiderman. If he can swing around Queens’s all night long fighting crime, I’m sure he can catch one serial killer,” Steve’s words did have some reason behind them, but he didn’t see Peter at the hospital. He didn’t see how the clung to May and pleaded for her to come back to life. He may have been Spiderman, but he is also just a teenager. 

Bruce finally decided to speak up, “He’s had F.B.I, S.W.A.T. and all of the NYPD looking for him for weeks and they haven’t found anything but a trail of bodies. I think that Tony made the right decision taking Peter back here. Where could he be safer?” Tony’s head jerked at the fact someone had agreed with his decision, but that’s why he considered Bruce as one of his closest friends. He was a voice of reason. 

“Thank you, Bruce for having some sense of morals. What I’m really wondering though is why haven’t I been made aware of this killing spree going on around Queens?” Tony was still angry however was becoming slowly calmer. 

“It’s been all over the news for weeks. He targets families and hunts them all down one by one. They call him the Ripper because he lives off the chase. All the crime scenes have no trace of fingerprints or any form of ID. He’s a ghost and no one can trace a name or address, so the public called him the ‘Ripper’. He’s insane and has been terrorizing the city of Queens. S.H.E.I.L.D. have been looking into it,” The team stared at Bruce, surprised that he had so much information on a matter everyone else had turned a head to. They didn’t see it as Avengers business, and didn’t see it as their problem. “What? I watch the news,” Bruce said as their eyes still fixated upon him. 

“Well considering that I have an enhanced TEENAGE hero webbing around Queens, I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO BEEN CLUED IN!” before Tony could even register how he felt, he was yelling… again. 

“Tony, why don’t you just calm down,” Steve knew the moment those words left his lips he was going to regret it. Tony stared at him with a blank expression but the anger in his eyes could tell a thousand tales. 

Every fibber in Tony’s body screamed to rip Steve apart, but on top of everything he had going on right now he didn’t need another civil war. He eyed the team off and strode quickly to the elevator, the doors closing promptly. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. back up to my suite.” And without Tony saying another word, the elevator flew up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to post a little chapter because the next one is going to be intense. It's going to hit you with all the feels, so get ready.

It had been three days since Mays death and Peter only left his room to occasionally go to the bathroom. He hadn’t eaten or showered and Tony knew that the kid needed space. Today however was the day of the funeral. He opened the door to Peter’s room, and he was fully dressed in a black suit sitting on the end of his bed. Tony sat right next to him on the end of the bed and they both sat in silence for a good twenty minutes, until Tony finally spoke. 

“Do you want to talk about how you’re feeling?” Tony was worried that if Peter didn’t start to talk about what had happened, it was going to eat him alive. Peter continued to stare at the wall and slightly shook his head, then he broke out in tears. “Shh, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. We’ll take this day by day and get through it together,” Peter just cried and cried and cried and Tony just hugged him in hopes that one day, maybe, they’ll be able to talk about it. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Peter sobbed out the words and but Tony understood. 

*****  
The funeral service was nice, and the whole team attended. It was the first time Peter had actually seen them since Berlin. It felt weird to see them all chummy together, but it was kind of nice. He found it hard to stay strong around them trying not to seem weak as they had only ever seen him as Spiderman. He didn’t want to seem like he couldn’t handle this, after all the things that they had been through and they were still as strong as steel. He didn’t speak much to any of them at the wake, keeping to himself mainly. They were nice and kind trying to make him feel better even If it was only for a second. It was then that he decided that if everyone he got close to died that he was going to kill himself… tonight. 

Happy drove Peter and Tony back to the compound after then funeral in silence. Everyone was weary to talk to Peter, not daring to make his situation any worse or infuriate Tony any further. As soon as they arrived back at the compound Peter quickly went to his room and locked his door. Tony still on the hunt for ‘The Ripper’ went down to the lab and continued his search for the dick that dare and try to hurt his family. He didn’t find Peter’s behavior unusual, and had a plan to talk to him about everything that happened the night May died. He pulled up every facial recognition software he could hack, studied the crime scenes and Police reports like his life depended on it and he found nothing, zero, zilch. 

It infuriated him that he could fight a Chitauri army, escape capture from the Ten Rings (build the first Ironman suit out of scrap metal in a cave in Afghanistan) and survive a civil war but not find a local serial killer. Maybe this Ripper was more advanced then everyone was letting on and that thought made the knot in Tony’s stomach tighten about ten thousand fucking times.  
\----------------------------

Peter straightened out his room, got all his things in order and decided that this was the best decision for everyone. He knew that Tony would be down in the lab for at least another few hours before dinner and if that this was going to happen tonight, it had to happen now. He pulled on a pair of old jeans and a black t-shirt Tony had brought over from Mays old apartment. He laid the brief case that carried his Spiderman costume on the bed, briefly reminiscing in all of the good memories he had as Spiderman. Being Spiderman was great, but his fondest memories, were just as Pater Parker. All the laughs he and Ned shared, the talks that he and Michelle had until the early hours of the morning, almost every afternoon down in the lab with Tony and then May… how she would take him for ice-cream after a rough day at school, take him and Ned to the movies on the weekend and always make time for Peter while still working a full time job. 

He walked out of his room and into the elevator “F.R.I.D.A.Y. floor level please.” 

“Sure, Mr Parker,” and almost instantly F.R.I.D.A.Y. descended the elevator downstairs, arriving in the lobby of the compound. 

“Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y.” and Peter began his walk outside. The cold New York air bit at Peters ears, but he ignored it and continued walking. Once he was a safe distance away from the compound, he called for a cab. He was so ready to leave this god forsaken world.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony finally gave up on his search for the Ripper for the night, and decided to head back up to check on Peter. He thought they would order some take out and then have a little chat about the night May died. He knew that Peter wouldn’t want to talk about it, but it was important for him to talk about it. Tony was no stranger to the crushing feelings of grief and wanted to help Peter even if it just for a moment, even if it was just for a millisecond. 

Tony walked through the empty suite and all the way down the hall to Peter’s room. He cracked the door open, and peeped his head into the room. No one was there. He burst opened the door to the room and saw the case on the bed. Instantly anxiety coursed through his body like a river. He ran out of the room and called out in the suite “PETER! WHERE ARE YOU?” Trying not to panic he thought maybe he had gone down to the common room with the rest of the Avengers. In approximately 2 seconds he was standing in the common room, where a large dining room table sat, where the team was eating dinner. Tony scanned the room, but Peter was nowhere to be found. Everyone stared at him, clearly registering the sheer panic on his face. 

“Tony? What’s wrong?” Steve sat at the end of the table and had a worried look on his face. Despite everything that had happened he cared for this team and he definitely cared for Tony.

Tony looked around once more, “Peters not in my suite, have any of you seen him today?” He was met with silence and a few head shakes. He stared Steve straight in the eyes, and yelled to F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. play back all the footage of Peter after the funeral today,” He spat the words, and then a hologram appeared in front of him. 

“Mr Parker left the compound at 5.38pm this evening and has not yet returned,” The footage F.R.I.D.A.Y. played was of him cleaning his room, and then leaving the compound. Where did Peter go? Tony was clearly in shock, so Steve decided to speak. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you track Peters phone?” Steve said breaking the silence around the room. 

“Mr Parker's phone GPS shows that he is currently at the Manhattan Bridge. Standing on the top of the Manhattan Bridge,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. was only answering a command, but the answer was the worst thing she could have said. Without another word, Tony raced out of the room and down to the lab, getting into one of the many suits he had, and shot out of the compound. 

****

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. full speed on the repulsers. Get me to Manhattan Bridge as fast as this suit an take me,” Tony was trying to come up with a game plan as the suit raced out of the building. Tony had never needed to get somewhere this fast in his entire life. It only took 10 minutes for Tony to arrive and his heart shattered when he saw Peter standing at the very top. 

Peter was showing less resolution than ever. He looked terrified as he stared into the metal face plate of Ironman. Then the face plate flipped up showing Tony’s face, which was paler then his own. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Peter yelled clearly chocking back some tears, but his voice has harsh. Despite Tony’s every instinct wanting to fly in and just grab him he stayed completely still, obeying the command. 

“Peter, it’s going to be okay,” Tony was trying to be as normal as he could. “Whatever you’re feeling, we can deal with it together. You’re going to be just fine. Can I please just come over to you?” Tony suddenly realized that now, he was also trying to choke back tears. He hadn’t been this terrified since Rhodey fell out of the sky back in Berlin. 

“Tony, you don’t understand… everyone that I get close to dies. First it was my parents, then Uncle Ben and now Aunt May! What would I do if the team got hurt… what would I do if something happened to you? It’s better if I just die and everyone else will be fine,” Peter’s words were like serrated knives in Tony’s heart. He knew Peter was upset, but he never thought that he would want to kill himself to ‘protect’ the team. 

“Kid everything is going to be okay. The team is fine, I’m fine and I promise that I won’t let anything and I mean anything happen to you. If this Ripper even tries to come near you the team won’t hesitate to put him in his place, it would be their pleasure actually. You won’t have to ever worry about seeing him again… they wouldn’t let anything happen to you... I want let anything happen to you,” Tony was panicking, what else he could say to get the kid to safety. 

“G…good…goodbye Tony,” The fear in his Peters voice so immense. Tony hovered quite still, eyes glassy, fixated completely on the young boy.


	7. Chapter 7

It was like sinking into an old nightmare, Peter was falling through the cold Manhattan air and Tony couldn’t move. His mind replaying Rhodey’s fall. It was almost the exact same, but only Peter didn’t have a titanium alloy suit to cushion his fall, he was just Peter, a Peter with no will to live. The most frightening thing however was the look of relief as Peter jumped. The looks of grief and sorrow swept from Peters face as soon as his feet left the bridge and were replaced by what looked to be happiness, and that was what killed Tony the most.

The neurons in Tony’s mind raced, telling him that if he didn’t catch Peter, he would die… he would die. No matter what his mind told him, his body was frozen still. The sight of Peter falling made Tony turn as white as a ghost. Terror tore at his heart, and then he dived for Peter was vigorously, desperately trying to save the young boy. Tony ripped through the sky, faster than the speed of light, but it didn’t matter, he was too late. 

*****  
The moment Peter jumped he felt free and oddly light. He had not relized he was so clammy, or that a heavy weight was pressing in his chest until he was free falling. He didn’t feel guilty for his parents or Aunt and Uncles death, he felt that he was getting what he deserved. 

Then he hit the ground. The crack of every bone in his body echoing through his own ears, as well as Tony’s defining screams. At once, there was a horrible sensation that he was being squeezed through a thick rubber tube; he could not draw a breath, every part of him was being pushed past endurance. He was suffocating, he could no longer fight the pain, he welcomed death.

******   
The sight of Peter sent a whine of panic through his veins, preventing him from thinking properly. As soon as he was at the ground the suit dissembled around him, and he jumped out immediately. He sunk to his knees, pressing his fingers against Peter’s neck. There was no pulse, not even a stir of movement. Peter was quite still, and his eyes were nothing more than glassy orbs, sprinkled with the light of the stars in the Manhattan sky.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. read me Peters vitals,” Tony was almost emotionless, still in shock, hoping that this was a bad nightmare. Blood was pooling around Peter, soaking into everything Tony was wearing. 

“Mr Parker has eight broken ribs in total, his collar bone is shattered, the bone in the right ankle is completely destroyed, his pelvis is broken, his left lung has been severely punctured and there is a significant crack in his cranium. He is currently blacked out from the pain, but if the lack of oxygen continues it will be fatal,” Her robotic voice has familiar to Tony, but he had never heard her say anything with such sincerity. “He has approximately fifteen minutes to live if the injuries do not worsen.” 

Tony knew that the nearest hospital was minimum twenty minutes away by car, and that if he put his repulsers into full force he could be at the compound in ten. He backed into his suit and ever so gently with his metal arms cradled Peter off the ground. He held him in a bridal carry and looked down at his lifeless body, pushing the images of Peter falling out of his brain. As soon as he was comfortable with the way Peter was positioned, he shot into the air, making his way to the compound. 

\---------------  
The flight back to the compound was the most horrendous ten minutes of his life, and god has he been through some horrendous things. Tony knew that he didn’t have much time, with his server blood loss and lack of oxygen.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, the suit was already dissembling. He sprinted up the hallway in his blood soaked trainers, swung around the corner and ran towards the elevator. The metal doors slid open and he dashed inside as he yelled for F.R.I.D.AY. to take him to whatever floor Bruce was on. He had a med bay on every floor installed after the attack of New York, so as long as he had Bruce, he had the equipment. The doors slid shut, and he began to rise instantly. He was at the common room floor in less than three seconds and then the doors pushed open.

The atmosphere of the room changed rapidly. Before Tony had arrived it had been sleepy, relaxed and within seconds of his arrival it was now alert, even tense.   
“WHERE IS BRUCE?!” Tony’s words bounced off the walls. The whole team was instantly on their feet, rushing to see their fallen teammate. Bruce crossed the distance of the room in no time, knowing that it was an emergency. 

“Quickly, into the med bay,” Bruce spoke in this usual calm tone, but his face told another story. Many other members of the team like Steve and Nat forgot that Peter was just a teenager, but Bruce didn’t see Spiderman, he saw a chemistry loving, hyperactive, young teenager with his whole life ahead of him. Tony led the way into the med bay and then lowered Peter onto the bed. Tony still held one of Peter’s hands as Bruce hooked up him up to a bunch of machines that Tony barley recognized. Bruce blankly starred at Tony for a millisecond, looking at his blood soaked clothes, and then immediately giving his attention back to Peter. 

“Tony, you need to let me work. You need to go wait outside,” Bruce was now speaking in a much more forceful tone, clearly realizing the intensity of the situation as the blood was pooling around Peters head. Tony was zoned out, how he possible could focus after everything that he had just witnessed. There was movement going on around them, Bruce was frantically working on Peter, assessing all the injuries. Steve being the mother of the team was huddled behind Tony, keeping a close eye on him, almost certain that he was about to break down. 

Then Peter’s heart stopped…


	8. Chapter 8

Tony launched himself over to do anything he could. Steve grabbed Tony around the chest, restricting him while Bruce worked frantically. 

“There is nothing you can do Tony,” Steve still holding Tony so tightly, not even allowing him to touch Peter.

“BRUCE! Save him! Please,” Tony’s anger quickly became pleas for help. 

“Tony, you just need to let Bruce work, you’ve done everything you can,” Tony still struggling viciously, but Steve would not let go. “He’ll be fine.” 

Tony had let every ounce of strength he had to desperately try to escape Steve’s grip, but no matter how hard he fort against Steve, Steve was just so much stronger. “HE’S NOT GONE!” Tony screamed. The monotone beeping of Peters non-existent heartbeat started to form nightmares in the dark hole in Tony’s chest, thoughts that were utterly soul crushing. With increasing desperation Tony pleaded for Peter to wake up. He pleaded just as Peter did to his Aunt only days earlier, cries to god that maybe he will wake up. 

Tony was being dragged out of the med bay by Steve, he tried to fight back but his trainers were drenched in Peter’s blood, giving him no traction with the floor. He could hear nothing but his own hammering heartbeat in his chest, while the loop of Peter smashing against the cold cement played on repeat. It was unbearable, he could not think about it, he couldn’t for a single moment stand the thought that Peter was dead.

Then the most beautiful sound filled the room, the sound of a pulse. It was like the weight of the world lifted off of Tony’s chest, and even the entire team was now taking in a gulp of fresh air.   
*****  
Steve dragged Tony into the kitchen, just enough distance from the room in which Peter was being worked on so that he couldn’t hear. The silent kitchen hummed with the shock of recent events. 

“What happened, Tony?” Steve had a calm voice, soothing even, but Tony was in such a state of hysteria that it meant nothing. 

“He jumped off the Manhattan Bridge. Tried to kill himself,” Tony’s face was suddenly inhuman, as though he was in as much pain as Peter. Steve looked at him, with his face completely blank, uncomprehending. 

“No… he couldn’t have,” Steve shook his head, his expression was disbelieving but never the less sympathetic. 

“I saw it, Steve. Nothing I said would get him to move. He thinks that everyone that he gets close to or loves will die…he didn’t want any of us to get killed. He said he couldn’t live if any of us died, so he wanted to kill himself before anyone else he loved got hurt…before I died. Dumb kid, thinks he’s some curse or something.” These were the first words which Tony was fully conscientious of speaking, still praying that this is all some nightmare. His mind was still buzzing with the words that Peter spoke to him on the bridge ‘what would I do if something happened to you? It’s better if I just die and everyone else will be fine.’ Tony was so out of it, he didn’t even notice that the entire team has standing in the living room, listening to everything. 

“Are you alright, Tony?” Natasha had never looked so angry yet calm at the same time. 

“Yes,” Tony lied, shaking so violently he could not hold his own head up properly. 

“What are we going to do about this Ripper?” Nat spoke.

“How am I supposed to think about anything other than Peter’s well being?” Tony looked Nat straight in the eyes, he was filled to the brim with fear and everyone in the room could tell. 

“This isn’t your fault, Tony,” Clint spoke quietly. 

“It is. I should have spent more time with him, should have figured it out that he was feeling like this,” Tony’s spoke with a cold and merciless tone.

“He’s not your son,” Clint said, still keeping a quiet tone. 

“He’s as good as!” said Tony fiercely. “Who else has he got?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the short chapter, i don't know why this one is so short, but i promise the next chapter is so amazing this little shitty one will be worth it.

Saturday had dawned sullen and sodden as the rest of the week did, and only two things had sustained Tony during the most difficult time of his life; the thought of finally hugging Peter after he wakes up from his drug induced coma, and the other was detaching the head of Mays killer. Bruce had put Peter into a drug induced coma the night after the accident so that his heightened abilities could heal all his injuries. It was almost five days before Bruce decided that it was okay for Peter to wake up, and Tony had not left Peters side ever since. 

It was immediately apparent upon entering the med bay that Tony had not slept in days. There was a peculiar intensity about all the beeping machines Peter was hooked up to, his eyes glued shut, almost lifeless apart from the movements in his chest from his shallow breathing. Steve took a few steps over to the nearest chair, looking at Tony for permission to sit down. Tony gave him a movement somewhere between a nod and a shrug, and with that Steve sunk into the leather arm chair. 

Steve and Tony just sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity, looking upon the drugged and broken Peter like his two guardian angels. Steve decided to break the silence, “Tony, you need to sleep. It’s been days.” 

“I can’t leave him… I can never leave him again,” Tony saw the clock above the door and had a sudden sense of time running out. 

“Just go have a sleep for a few hours, I’ll stay right here next to him…” Tony found comfort in the fact that Steve cared for his well being, it had only been a few months after Berlin and their relationship was still shaky, but Steve still cared for him. “I promise.” 

Tony didn’t stir, his hand still firmly intertwined with Peters. He looked at him and then over at Steve. The bags under this eyes had bags, his eyes were red rimmed from fresh tears and he looked twenty years older than he actually was. Tony had lost track of time, he only knew that the darkness had lightened a few degrees when Steve had entered the room “Do you promise to stay with him the entire time?”

“Of course,” Steve had a small smile, and with that Tony loosened his grip on Peter’s hand and walked away from the bed.

“Tell me if anything, and I mean anything changes,” Tony looked over at Steve, and he too now had a small smile on this face.

“I don’t think I’ll need too, I think you might have a six sense for this kid,” and with that Tony let out a small chuckle and went up to his bedroom. 

****

Tony had only been asleep for five hours when he was awoken by F.R.I.D.A.Y.s voice. “Captain Rodgers asked me to inform you that Mr Parker is beginning to wake up.” Just like that Tony shot awake. He ripped out of bed and directly moved towards the elevator. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. to the common room,” Tony said. He arrived at the common room with in a few seconds and he made a b-line for the med bay. The rest of the Avengers were sitting in the lounge room, but Tony ignored every one of them. He ripped open the door to the med bay and strode over to Peters bed. Steve kept his promise, and was still sitting in the arm chair right next to Peter. Bruce was checking all of Peter’s vitals.

“Is he awake yet?” Tony asked Bruce.

“No, not yet. With his fastened metabolism the drugs will burn out of his system in a few hours. He will be in a world of pain, and he was so much more healing to do, but he will be just fine,” Bruce’s words lit up the room. Bruce had said everything Tony wanted to hear and more, and with that he strode over to Bruce and pulled him in for a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bond that Tony and Peter create in this chapter really warms my heart. Tony's dad instincts are kicking in and Peter is finally noticing. We are finally getting the dad Tony we all deserve.

The pain was the first thing Peter began to register. An explosion of agony ripped through his body, it was like a white hot fire burned inside his head. Despite all the pain, he decided to sit up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Where was he? What had happened? He tried to remember exactly what had happened the night on the bridge, but nothing came back but fuzzy outlines like it was a dream, but it was more like a nightmare. He remembered the scream that Tony gave him and the crack of his body on the cement but then nothing else. All that thinking intensified his migraine, making it one hundred percent worse. 

He finally decided to open his eyes. The room was light-coloured, pristine, like a hospital. He was hooked up to at least three machines from what he could see and the decision to open his eyes was a bad one. He turned his head, and there Tony was. He had his eyes closed, hair knotted and covering his eyes and this legs were pressed to this chest in a foetal position as he slept. The mere sight of Tony sent a wave of grief over him, reminding him of why he had jumped off that bridge in the first place. Peter tried to remove the IV drip in his arm, but all the movement was too much.

“Ah… that hurts,” Peter didn’t mean to make a noise but it just slipped out from all the pain he was in, and no matter how quiet it was, it awoke Tony instantly. 

“Kid, you’re awake!” Tony was still half asleep but the sight of Peter awake made him want to jump for joy. “Hey, don’t pull any of the stuff out. Let me get Bruce.” Before he did anything he hugged Peter in the most calming way he knew, and Peter had to admit, Tony’s hug was perfect. 

Bruce entered the med bay, followed by the entire team. He performed a few general medical procedures and then deemed Peter currently okay. Peter wanted to be strong in front of everyone but with the combination the light and the pounding in his head, he just wanted to die. He wanted everything to be over, no more pain, no more guilt or grief, no more anything. Steve and some of the other avengers stated to mutter words to Peter he did not catch; he felt the gentle pats on his shoulder and he gave them all a small smile, he felt if he talked he would just cry. Then everyone left, leaving Tony alone next to Peter. 

Peter finally spoke, in a voice a little over a whisper, “I can’t keep fighting, Tony,” His eyes were now only open to the smallest slit, trying to avoid the piercing light, but they were open enough to see the heartbreak in Tony’s eyes. 

“The pain meds will start to work in a second, you’re going to make a full recovery thanks to you healing ability. Just try and rest for now,” Tony looked into Peter’s eyes, and before he could respond, the pain meds kicked in and he was drifting back off to sleep. 

****************  
It had been a week since Peter had woken up, and he had barley spoken a word. His healing factor had him almost fully recovered and Peter was itching to get out of the med bay. Tony decided that Peter needed to talk to him whether he liked it or not. He came down on Friday night, and sat down next to him in the leather arm chair. 

Peter didn’t even look at him, “Let me out of here.” 

“No,” Tony said flatly.

“Let me out of here!” 

“No,” Tony repeated. 

Peter’s anger was no boiling under his skin.

“Not until I’ve had my say,” said Tony, still with such a calm voice.

“Do you – do you think I want to – do you think I give a – I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU’VE GOT TO SAY!” Peter roared. “I don’t want to hear anything you’ve got to say!”

Tony had never seen Peter anywhere near this angry before, never the less he kept his voice steady. “You will. You know Peter it’s okay to feel pain." 

Peter felt a white-hot anger lick his insides, blazing in the terrible emptiness, filling him with a desire to hurt Tony, for his empty words. “You haven’t got a clue… you don't know..." 

It was all too much, Peter looked Tony dead in the eyes, shaking with rage. 

“I don’t want to talk about how I feel, alright?”

“Peter, grief proves you’re still human. The pain you are experiencing is part of being human-“

“THEN- I – DON’T – WANT – TO – BE – HUMAN!” Peter roared, ripping all the medical equipment out of his arm. “I’VE HAD ENOUGH, I’VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON’T CARE ANYMORE –“ He pushed the electrocardiography machine over, and the glass shattered all over the floor. 

“You do care,” said Tony. He had not flinched or made a single movement to stop Peter from destroying all the medical equipment. His expression was calm, almost detached. 

“I DON’T!” Peter yelled so loud he thought his throat might tear. He wanted to hurt Tony, break him, make him feel some tiny part of horror that was inside himself. 

“Yes, you do,” said Tony, still trying to remain calm. “You have now lost your mother, your father, your uncle and now your aunt. Of course you care.” 

“Thank you for that trip down all the worst memories of my life, that’s really what I needed. Thank you so much!” Peter was vindictive. 

“Peter, I know you’re going through a lot of grief right now, but take it from me, I know what it feels like to hold an empty cup. I know how it feels to be in so much pain that your brain has to numb the pain in order to survive. I know how it feels like to have nothing else to feel. I know what it’s like to spin in circles, trying to carry the world that’s on your shoulders. I know what it’s like to be lost, but no matter what, you have to keep feeling. Even when it hurts so bad you think you can’t breathe, you can’t stop. The moment you stop, is the moment the life in you dies, and trust me, it’s not your time” 

Peter didn’t know how to respond, it was like the fire inside of him was extinguished by what Tony had just said. He just looked at Tony with such a deep rooted sadness and then finally spoke. “I don’t know what to do anymore, Tony. Everyone I’ve ever loved has died. I feel unwanted and annoying, and I’m afraid that’s all I’ll ever be. You feel this misplaced responsibility for me and when you finally get sick of me, I’ll have nowhere to go. Or what would happen if you died. How could I live with myself?” 

Tony felt destroyed, why would he ever feel that he would get sick of him? “Peter, I want you to really listen to what I’m about to say. I will never, and I mean ever get sick of you. You can live here for the rest of your life, you can look after earths mightiest heroes in their old age.” 

Peter gave a small chuckle. Tony pulled him into a tight hug and then before Peter knew what was happening, he was balling into Tony’s chest. He broke away from Tony and looked up at him with a watery smile, and god it was the best thing Tony had seen in his entire life. “Tony, I really miss her.”

“I know you do kid, and if I’m being completely honest, that feeling will never go away. You’ll learn to live with it, be in charge of it, but it will always be there. It reminds us, that we are human and that we miss the ones we love.” Tony’s words were comforting. “But kid, promise me, that you’ll never try and take your own life again. You have so much to live for.” 

“I promise,” and those two words were enough.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a month since the accident, and Peter was doing better than ever. He spent a lot of his time playing Mario with Clint and Sam, sparing with Steve and Nat or messing around with stuff in the lab with Tony and Bruce. He went to school, and even started do some routine patrols as Spiderman. Tony was sceptical about if Peter was ready to be out as Spiderman, but he assured Tony he would only do small end stuff, for now at least. While Peter was at school, Tony and the rest of the team worked without end to try and track down Mays killer. S.H.E.I.L.D. intelligence had found that he was actually an HYDRA agent and that’s why he could cover his tracks so well. Despite the fact that Tony and the team had faced and taken down hundreds of HYDRA agents, every time they thought they had a new lead, it became a dead end. The fact that this guy was a ghost, made the knot in his stomach tighten so much, he thought it might snap. Whenever Peter was around none of the avengers ever mentioned their search for the Ripper, but the wear on all their faces was starting to become obvious. 

Tony was away for an important Stark Industries meeting in DC and it was the first time he had left Peter alone overnight since the incident. Steve promised Tony that as soon as Peter came back from his patrol that they would have dinner and watch a movie with the team, so he wasn’t alone all night. Tony didn’t have another choice but to go to the meeting, as he had really stepped back from SI since everything happened with Peter. Pepper was constantly on his back about it, so he finally caved and decided to go. 

Once Peter came back from his patrol, he washed and dressed for dinner. He went down to the common room and decided to sit down next to Steve and Bruce. He loved the entire team, but he seemed to be drawn to Steve and Bruce, maybe because Tony seemed to love them the most. There was a lot of friendly banter around the table, Clint throwing a few one liners around and it was usually met with laughter and always met with a witty comeback. Everything was fine and dandy. They should have known it was too good to be true. 

There was an explosion on the first floor. They had passed all of Tony’s security and disabled F.R.I.D.A.Y, and no one, no one but Tony knew how to do that. It was clearly a planned attack, and by the way the explosions were planted, ten bucks said it was HYDRA. The common room where the Avengers were eating was on the tenth floor and they had only gotten passed security on the first floor. Steve was immediately on his feet, directing orders and making a game plan for what their plan of attack was. 

Steve was ordering the team left, right and center, and then his attention was drawn to Peter. “Peter, I want you to go up to Tony’s suite, I know he has restricted access to only you and him, so no one else will be able to get in.” 

“But I can help! I am Spiderman, remember?” Peter hadn’t faced any real danger since Mays death, because of the promise he made to Tony, but he had been collecting information on Mays killer and was desperate for justice. The police were no closer to finding the ‘Ripper’ and right now, Peter was the only one who seemed to care about getting justice for her. 

“Son, it wasn’t up for debate. Go! Now!” Peter watched as all the avengers suited up and got ready for the imminent attack, but Steve was purely focused on Peter’s well being. He ushered Peter to the elevator and made sure he went up to the suite. 

Just as the elevator doors were closing, Steve said one last thing, “Peter, as soon as you get up to the suite, I want you to call Tony and tell him what’s happened, and that’s an order…Spiderman.”

 

\-------------------------  
The thick metal doors opened as he arrived at Tony’s suite. He didn’t have much time to take him what had happened, when he noticed something in the dark. There was a man standing in the kitchen. Peter didn’t have his suit or web shooters or even a weapon, he would just have to rely on his strength and speed. The man had black rugged hair, huge green eyes and was the size of a giant. The hair on the back of Peter’s neck stood up, he sensed the danger in the room, but he did not dare move. 

“Nice to see you again, Peter,” the man spoke to Peter as if they knew each other, and god did it infuriate him. 

“Look buddy, I don’t know who the hell you are, but you’re making a mistake,” Peter said, nonchalant. Tony had installed a panic button in his phone that was directly linked to his personal mobile, he just had to keep the conversation going long enough for Tony to get the message. 

“Oh, I think you know who I am… You see, I was the one that killed our aunt, May Parker. But let me formally introduce myself, the names Ethan Harney and I’m a HYDRA agent, but you probably know me as the Ripper. So now, you see, I’m here to kill you, just like I did to your poor aunt.” 

Peter’s blood was now boiling hotter than the sun. “How did you even get in here? Only two people should be able to access this floor, and I’m one of them.” 

“You think Tony Stark is the only one with access to multi-million technology? HYDRA has access to technology that you couldn’t even fathom. I mean Stark has lost his touch, it was all far too easy actually. My team set the explosions downstairs so you would be separated from all your pals, and then be sent up to the suite. It gave me enough time to shut down F.R.I.D.A.Y. and all the security measures, so while all the Avengers were getting ready to fight, I was up here, waiting to kill you."

Peter shocked that anyone could find a fault in Tony’s work, simply stood before Mays killer, lost for words. He wanted to see him dead, he wanted to see him suffer, he wanted him to die a slow and painful death, but he was frozen still. 

“So, Spiderman, ready to die?” 

“I’m not Spiderman,” his voice was quiet like a child, and his lie couldn’t convince anyone. 

“Whatever you say,” the Rippers words seemed to take a long time to reach Peter, he threw a knife through the air, skimming Peter who only just managed to doge it thanks to his spidey senses. 

“You missed,” Peter said. 

“I never miss,” Mays killer pointed to something stuck to the wall, and just as Peter turned to look an explosion erupted through the suite.


	12. Chapter 12

The team hadn’t been fighting with the HYDRA agents for very long when there was an explosion overhead: the entire team stopped and looked up as dust fell from the ceiling and they heard a distant scream. 

“What the hell was that?” yelled Clint, as he landed a final punch on the agent he was fighting with. 

“Sounded like it came from Tony’s suite…” said Nat. “Is Peter up there?” She shot a look at Steve, but he didn’t need to answer, because she already knew the answer. 

Wanda looked over at a clearly worried Steve, “Go, we’ve got everything under control here. Make sure that boy is okay.” And with that Steve was already gone, bolting up the fire escape to Tony’s suite. 

\--------------

The ringing in Peters head was phenomenal, everything was screaming inside of him. To escape into someone else’s head would have been a blessed relief. Everything was on fire, and his vision was so disorientated that he couldn’t see Mays killer anymore. Slowly Peter regained control of himself, mastering his breathing, focusing back his vision, trying to block out the ringing in his ears. He dragged himself over to the closet wall that wasn’t destroyed by the explosion, and pushed himself up against it. The pain was finally registering in his brain and the agony ripped through his chest, a large piece of metal was lodged right between his fifth and sixth rib. 

“Peter, that must really hurt,” Peter looked up at Mays killer, of course the explosion couldn’t have taken out that son of a bitch. He grabbed the metal sharpen in Peters rib cage and pushed it further into his body. Peter let out a childlike scream that echoed off the walls. “Let me help you with that.” With such a sudden movement the metal shrapnel was ripped from Peter’s body, leaving a huge gaping hole in his rib cage. 

Peter knew that there was now nothing keeping his wound from bleeding out, and that he didn’t have much time. Then the most beautiful sound Peter could ever hear rang through the destroyed suite. The sounds of Ironman’s repulsers. Peter knew that he was dying, but at least May would finally have some justice. 

“Step away from my kid,” Tony’s words were cutting, and you could hear all his emotions even through the Ironman speakers. He turned to Peter and just gazed upon the gaping whole in his chest, his face plate flipped up and the look of horror was spread on Tony’s face. “Peter, everything’s going to be just fine, just give me a second to kill this dick.” 

“Come to watch the show have we, Tony? I would say Peter has roughly two minutes before he bleeds to death, and what a show it will be,” Mays killer talked to Tony, laughing at the sight of Peter dying. 

Tony shot him a look, his eyes like daggers. The face plate flipped down, “You’re dead.” 

Tony fired a repulser blast straight into his chest, blasting him back into the wall. He seemed to enjoy the pain, simply bouncing back off the wall, pulling out a gun and firing a round of bullets straight at Tony’s face. Of course the titanium alloy suit was an-harmed and Tony merely laughed. “Is that all you got?” 

“Not even close,” and with that he pulled Peter off the wall by his hair, pressing his back against his stomach. He pulled a knife, almost out of mid-air and vehemently pressed it up against Peter’s throat. Tiny droplets of crimson blood formed around the blade of the knife, the pressure cutting in to Peter’s throat. 

Peter had lost an extreme amount of blood and was close to death. Tony could see that he had no fight left in him, his eyes were closed and all the color was drained from his face, he was almost as white as a ghost. “You’re making a huge mistake, you have no idea who you’re up against,” Tony words fierce and cold. 

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you.” 

There was a sound of movement behind where Mays killer was holding Peter, “Steve! NOW!” and with Tony’s orders, Steve smashed a hot metal pipe against the head of Mays killer. He was knocked out instantly and Tony swooped in, gaping Peter before he fell to the ground. He was on the verge of unconsciousness but was awake just long enough to see Tony. 

“Hey, Tony,” Peter whispered out.

“Hey there, kiddo,” Peter smiled at Tony’s words and then blacked out from blood loss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a tiny little fluffy chapter, with a happy Peter and Tony, the way they were meant to be.

Peter had a weird sense of déjà vu, the white pristine walls, medical equipment strapped to him and the arm chair in which Tony was asleep in. He recognized the room instantly as the med bay, and deemed himself okay enough to sit up. 

“Well, damn, the mighty Spiderman bested by a metal pipe,” Peter let out a half chuckle as he talked to himself. 

“Peter, you’re awake,” Tony was up, still sleep in his eyes.

“What happened?” 

“Well what do you remember?”

“There was an attack in the lobby of the compound, Steve told me to go up to the suite because the access was restricted to only you and me, and then Mays killer was waiting for me in the kitchen. An explosion went off, I woke up with a metal pipe in my rib cage and then you arrived like my knight in shining armor and then you opened a can of whop ass. After that, I can’t remember anything else.” 

Tony let out a tiny chuckle at how Peter had recounted the events, he was acting like his normal self and Tony couldn’t have loved the kid anymore then he did in that moment. “Well, Steve came in like the righteous hero he is, and knocked out Mays killer. I took you down here, so Bruce could work on you and fix you right up. The Ripper as the public liked to call him has been put into a high security prison, out in the middle of nowhere, not after of course the team had a little hello with him.” 

“So, happily ever after?” Peter grinned over at Tony. 

“Yeah kiddo, happily ever after,” Tony walked over to the door. “Now the team is just dying to come in and talk to you, so get ready.” He opened the door and all the Avengers burst in, clearly waiting at the door. 

“Hey there, tough guy,” Clint walked over and roughed the kids hair. 

Maybe after all the bad in Peters life, everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my work. I've spent hours and hours trying to make it enjoyable to read. If you guys enjoyed this fic, please comment bellow some ideas you want me to write. Hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
